


J/C fanart and manips

by Jane_dee01



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, Afterglow, Angst, Digital Painting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanart, Ficlet, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Prompt Art, Ready Room Sex, Sex, Shipping, Shore Leave, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, fuck protocols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01
Summary: This is the result of years of "post Endgame" frustrationand unconditional love for Janeway and Chakotay ❤
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway/Christopher Pike, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Comments: 134
Kudos: 273
Collections: Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. intro

I’m on this ship since I was a teenager, many years have passed now, so it’s time to bring my contribution to the fandom

Following my friend [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012)'s example, I’d like to share my works with all the j/c shippers out there :)

Enjoy the view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter/artwork will be rated: G, M or NC17  
> The collection is updated weekly


	2. |G| - Whisper




	3. |NC17| - As one




	4. |G| - Hold me

Read the related story "[The Comfort of a Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543829)" by [Bizarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra)


	5. |NC17| - Captain's Ready Room

* * *

...years pass but good habits remain

"Headquarters" variant for [gijane7702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702)'s Story "[Lunchtime Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149230?view_adult=true)"


	6. |M| - Shore leave

This work was inspired by the story "[A distracted slip of the tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873731)" by [Chakochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick)


	7. |G| - Leaving New Earth




	8. |M| - I own you




	9. |M| - I'm here for you




	10. |NC-17| - I have a surprise for you

Read the related story "[Commanding Officer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789409)" by [Trekflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower)


	11. |G| - Home

Read the related story ["Loose Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672304)" by [Bizarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra)


	12. |NC-17| - 50 shades..




	13. |M| - Honeymoon




	14. |G| - Troubles on the holodeck




	15. |G| - Black Sails




	16. |NC-17| - Tell me what you want




	17. |M| - I want you




	18. |NC-17| - Make love to me




	19. |NC-17| - Afterglow




	20. |G| - Ensign Janeway and a young maquis




	21. |G| - Twice in a Life Time

_He saw her glancing at his collar again. "I'm a commander," he said and hoped his voice sounded sincere._

_A Maquis rank bar certainly wasn't something she would be familiar with because it didn't exist twenty years ago._

_"What is a Starfleet Commander doing wandering around these parts?" And how did a man like this just happen to stumble upon this beach?_

* * *

This work was inspired by the story "[Twice in a Life Time](http://koffeeklub.net/kj/dakent/twice.html)" by D. A. Kent


	22. |M| - First Love




	23. |G| - Hugs

Made for “Kathryn Janeway needs a hug fest” --> [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KathrynJanewayNeedsAHug), [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kathrynjanewayneedsahug)


	24. |G| - Demoted

Read the related story "[When Darkness Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070035/chapters/60724477)" by [Sturbuck0322](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck0322/pseuds/Starbuck0322)

( J/C Photo Prompt Fic Fest 2020)


	25. |M| - After dinner...




	26. |M| - Come here




	27. |M| - Office affair

If you like this work there is a whole comic story waiting for you.

“[Dirty Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334419)” made by me and TrekFlower


	28. |NC-17| - Crossing Barriers..

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468024) a ficlet about this picture


	29. |NC-17| >TOTALLY NSFW< - A new guest..

Let's just say I enjoyed fics with Ayala ...

* * *

..always ready to help his former captain handle the situation


	30. |M|- Rest




	31. |G| - I’m the Queen, remember?




	32. |NC-17| - Fuck Protocols




	33. |G| - You Are My Strenght

𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯.

𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧,

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨.

♥️


	34. |M|- ehm... Another Guest

* * *

* * *

Please feel free to get inspired 😏 we need a fic with this three....


	35. |G| - Resolutions




	36. |G| - Rewrite the Stars

* * *

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?

Say that it's possible

How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied


	37. |NC-17| - Reward




	38. |G| - You Will Serve Under Me




	39. |M| - Amante

Quando leggemmo il disiato riso

esser basciato da cotanto amante,

questi, che mai da me non fia diviso,

la bocca mi basciò tutto tremante.

Galeotto fu ’l libro e chi lo scrisse:

quel giorno più non vi leggemmo avante».

When as we read of the much-longed-for smile

Being by such a noble lover kissed,

This one, who ne'er from me shall be divided,

Kissed me upon the mouth all palpitating.

Galeotto was the book and he who wrote it.

That day no farther did we read therein."

La Divina Commedia - Dante Alighieri

Inferno, canto V


	40. |M| - That First Kiss

The way you feel when you kiss him

for the first time.

Like fire within your bones.

Like your soul has returned to the water.

Like every part of you that came

from a dead star

is alive again.

That First Kiss - Nikita Gill

* * *

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476895) a ficlet about this picture


	41. |NC-17| - I Love when you talk like that

His gaze was only for her. 

Her alabaster skin shined with sweat with her eyes closed in ecstasy, her mouth twisted with pleasure as her breath hitched from his motions. And while he gazed upon her, he slowly fucked her, so deep inside that his tip flattened against the back of her hot wall. When he pulled back it was slow. Feeling her slip away, her warm pleasure enveloped him again and he could do nothing but continue his sweet, slow torture. It didn’t matter how long it took, he wanted to make her come from desperation. Her frustrated moans continued to pervade the air in his quarters. And he couldn't help but stare at her, so beautiful in the desperate search for her release. 

With a shy hand she was trying to increase his pace, but he had no intention of changing his plans... at least not for now. Brushing his lips with hers he began to talk, "Don't be in such a hurry love, we have all night ... I will keep on fucking you this way, until I will feel my cock squeezed by your lovely cunt," he said whispering in adoration. At his words a groan of excitement fell from her lips. He smiled in return "You want me to keep talking ... I think my tongue could make you come even without touching you."

He lifted her head firmly, his fingers through her sticky hair, while his other hand traveled over her lips, from one side of her mouth to the other. He pushed his digits inside her mouth, between her teeth and lips, and wetted them with her own saliva. He continued to slowly fuck her while he put a finger on her tongue. Kathryn started sucking it lightly, unsure first as Chakotay spoke... "you really  are  a whore.. you would like another cock wouldn’t you ?" Kathryn answered by taking all of it in her mouth greedily, surrounding the digit with the tongue. He pulled back is finger and again spread her saliva on her lips that were swollen with lust. “I could call Mike, what do you say? Would you like to suck his cock? You know, he has a weakness for you" ..and he put his finger in her warm mouth again, pressing it against her cheek. "I would say yes ... you're so good at giving blowjobs, it’s clear how you enjoy giving them.. Mh? We could fill your pretty mouth and pussy all together... Captain."

At his own words he became more excited and the desire to come inside her grew irresistible. He begin to fuck her with more ardor, flattening his hands on the mattress at each side of her head, and rising from her body he looked down where they were joined. "Touch yourself," he ordered. She looked up at him with a grin on her lips, sliding a hand between them, until she reached the few pubic hairs around her outer lips ... then touched the swollen clit.

She started to masturbate staring him in the eye, breathing out a “yes sir.” After few strokes her head quickly turned back, and her eyes rolled close overwhelmed by pleasure. "God you should see yourself ... look how wet you are ..." he took her hand by the wrist and brought the middle finger, wet with her pleasure to his mouth. "Your taste drives me crazy," he panted, sucking and licking her finger clean. A shock of excitement pervaded her stomach. "Harder!" he demanded releasing his grip. Kathryn’s hand quickly returned to her clit and she obeys rubbing vigorously at her bundle of nevers. 

"Please ... I'm coming ..." she whimpered. He looked at her intensely and forcefully pushed inside her so deeply as to make her scream.  "Yes, come...like this..." he growled, keeping his new fast rhythm. The room was pervaded by her moans and the wet sounds of their bodies banging against each other. "Come for me, and then I will flood you as you deserve.” She rubbed her clitoris furiously, with her eyes tightly closed but with the image of her first officer fucking her in her mind.

"Aaah .. oh my god I’m coming, I’m coming .. " her pussy tightened violently in a series of spasms around his hard shaft.  "Kathryn.. Christ ... ahh" and he too was coming, flooding her with his hot streams. They continued to move for a few moments, feeling that their joined pleasure was slowly beginning to trickle between her buttocks.

Still overwhelmed by the last shivers of their orgasm, they kissed slowly, languidly.. tongues lapping at each other’s lips. His chest against her breast, sweaty and satisfied I love you”, he whispered.  Smiling against his lips she replied "I love you too.. and even more when you talk like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks TrekFlower for your help :*  
> English is not my native language so please be kind :P


	42. |M| - Holodeck

"Holodeck 2 to Commander Chakotay, you're late.."


	43. |NC-17| - Sandrine’s




	44. |M| - I’m in love with your body

I always loved this drawing

  
  
Let’s make it real ❤️


	45. |NC17| - Make me come

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830490) a ficlet about this picture


	46. |NC-17| - Oh yes...

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537924) a ficlet about this picture


	47. |G| - Di Re e Regine

Some works inspired by this amazing story: "[True Meaning of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184920/chapters/61035697)" by BlackVelvet42


	48. |NC-17| Perfection

  



	49. |NC-17| - Our Favorite Sandwich

* * *

_Patiently waiting for a fic 🖤_

_^^ ^^_

...and patience has been rewarded 🖤

”[Waiting Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498218?view_adult=true)” by Bizarra (I love you)


	50. |G| - Together Forever




	51. |M| - Equal

This was another one made while reading blackvelvet’s story 🖤


	52. |NC-17| - Tattoo 1 & 2

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580479) a ficlet about this picture

* * *

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454236) a ficlet about this picture


	53. |NC -17| - Her needs will come first

  
  
Omg totally forgot about this!!!

it was one of my first NSFW manip 😝


	54. |M| - You are my undoing

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279611) a ficlet about this picture 


	55. |G| Don’t leave me




	56. |M| Trust me

[ ](https://ibb.co/6y15926)

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352724?view_adult=true) a story about this picture


	57. |M| a New Life

[ ](https://ibb.co/b1tzjwg)


	58. |G| - Can’t wait to go home.. Admiral




	59. |M| - Moulin Rouge

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878318) a ficlet about this picture


	60. |NC17| - Breakfast

  
  
[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392468) a ficlet about this picture


	61. |M| - Shhh




	62. |M| - Morning




	63. |G| A Perfect Evening

[ ](https://ibb.co/cTYwMJM)


	64. |NC17| - The perfect moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is really busy lately, but I want to wish you all a very happy and safe new year!!! ❤️😘 and may the 2021 bring us some jc joy 🤞🏻


	65. |M| - Together




	66. |G| To lose the Earth - spoiler !!!!

“The ceremony was brief, the vows somewhat traditional. Admiral Kathryn Janeway and captain Chakotay promised before the assembly to love and honor each other, to remember that each day contained the promise of new wisdom, that every challenge was a doorway to deeper understanding, and that the promise they had made would be remade again and again and fulfilled through every moment of the rest of their lives.”   
  



	67. |M| - Two bodies, one soul




End file.
